Multi-unit analytical apparatuses with a transport unit connecting said units require exact adjustment of each unit in both horizontal and vertical direction. Given that the surfaces on which such apparatuses are mounted are in general not planar, a mechanism is required that ensures proper positioning and, thus, proper functioning of the apparatus. Such mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,872 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,842,143 where all working stations are mounted inside one frame structure. Other mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,050, WO2009/002357 and EP158287. In all of these systems, height adjustment is carried out on every individual unit with the work stations positioned on support structures.
The present invention provides for an improved method and platform for mounting an analytical apparatus comprising at least two units.